The objective of the Administrative Resource is to provide centralized scientific and administrative management, financial control services and clerical and materials management support to all Projects and Resources. The Administrative Resource will provide necessary support for the organization and conduct of the Steering Committee Meetings, the annual meetings of the External Advisory Board, on-going administration of the overall grant and coordination with NIDDK and collaborating institutions.